Battle of Spart  Rise of the Undead Part 2
by Rhamnales777
Summary: The Final version of part 2


Chapter Two – Recollection of the Lost

**For Rachel and Tom, Get well soon, and stay strong guys!**

Sun light shined through the medical centre. It had been almost three days since the battle between the beast had ensued. And Rhamnales had been in a state of no awake. The men who had been looking over him hadn't figured out the issue that had put him into this sleep and the council had decided earily that morning if he hadn't returned they would find a new leader.

Rieliana stood strong and steadfastedly pushed to ask them to wait longer, but niether Xaviar no her could provide proper headway. They refused to let Phillip get a return army to wipe the city out. They had called for rienforcments that morning and they needed somebody to command them.

Footsteps echoed through the halls outside of the medica. As the door opened Xaviar ducked down as he was too tall to walk straight in. He looked at Rhamnales who still sat in his unmoving state and looked at Rieliana who was sleeping beside him in a small chair.

Xaviar walked into the next room where the docter sat looking at small ratty papers. He ruffled through them. The docter looked at him quickly.

"im guessing you want an update, huh?" The docter just shook his head in ammusment, "im not sure what to tell you, hes fine as far as i can tell. His bones are very weak maybe extensive stress and even more possibitly from the being he fought."

Xaviar looked towards the papers, "any idea what it was he fought. He said he was a god, but that is impossible. Isn't it?"

The docter just smiled, "I was talking to a old reasearcher of mine. He believes it could have been a race known as the Heonihm. We know just consider them beings of the elements because they control certain parts of the chemical makeup of natural elements and disease."

Xaviar looked ammused, "and this is real! So what is the cause of the Kings unatural sleep."

The docter sounded just as ammused, "We as medical professionals call this sleep a coma, its cause could be so many reasons. I cant assume i could know its exact reason, but as the Hoenihm he controlled lighting. Its possible that he controlled other types as well, maybe hunger or an unknown element or disease."

Xaviar finished a few last words and left the room to see Reiliana still sleeping. He walked over to her and nudged her just enough to wake her and let her remain unstartled.

She blinked for a few moments and looked at him in hope, but soon came to the realization that he had nothing to give, " so no news? What are we to do? I will not leave him! He wouldn't leave me."

Xaviar looked at her with such passion that startled even her for a second before she concelled the feelings behind a mask. " You may stay for a few minutes. You need to be their for the next choosing else im unsure of your status on a Captain. Without him im unsure if you can continue serving the military. You are a women, and the council is already against you."

Rieliana sat looking at Rhamnales sadly, "Ill meet you there. Give me a few moments please?"

Xaviar smiled and nodded an affirmative. He ducked out of the room just as he saw Rieliana bow towards Rhamnales.

He looked at him and spoke in a soft tone, "I need your help, sire. I need you to give me the strength to fight for you. I dont know if i can, but any indication would be nice. Please," she asked in a earnest attempt, "wake up you fool!"

And as crazy as it sounds Rhamnales moved his head, and soon his legs twitched and then finally in a quick ten seconds it seemed his entire body started to move. His eyes opened, his mouth relaxed, and his face gained colour.

Reiliana looked in shock at the sight. She got up immediatly at an attention hand already up to her brow in a salute.

Rhamnales looked over slightly, "what do you think your doing! Get my sword Commander! We got a meeting to catch!'

Reiliana moved slightly out of her attention and spoke with grace and pure loyalty, "Sir, i dont mean to be presumptious but are you even able to walk."

Rhamnales spoke with equal smoothness, What kind of question is that Commander! I can move just fine. Now give me a hand please and stop standing around hurry up!"

Rieliana knew he meant no offence or harshness. She moved towards him and helped him out of his bed. The docter came running in shouting, though with a quick word from Rhamnales he shut his mouth.

He pointed towards his sword and rieliana grabbed it as she helped him out of the medica. "Sir are you sure your up to this. Im unsure if this is wise."

Rhamnales spoke softly, "Its only around the corner and the council needs learn its place in matters of leadership!"

As they walked towards the throne room they could hear the shouting of Xaviar and the Council members stating their opinions. Rhamnales looked at rieliana and told her to let him go and so she did. He stood strong and with steady movements he opened the room to the throne.

The Entire council stood silent as they looked at Rhamnales. He walked towards them and each of them lowered themselves to a bow.

Rhamnales spoke with confidence, "In my absence i have heard that some of my advisers were to replace me? This is unacceptable! If they truely wish to replace me they can battle me themselves. These false gods are not worth the trouble if the city trembles by the very people who rule them. Do we truely wish to be a Recollection of the Lost!"

Everyone listened with varying amounts of faith but all understood that Rhamnales was not a leader who should be messed with while he was awake. In his weakest he far outmatched the physical form of any normal human and when he was a sleep he showed the most outmost strength that made his enemies fear!

Tommorow i want to talk to everyone who is willing to follow me to the bowells of hell, for if you are, you will be accompanying me to that very place. Hell awaits us!


End file.
